¿Te odio o es que quizás Te amo?
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: ¿Se puede sentir odio y amor por una persona a la vez? MIMATO


_**Bueno, pues he aquí un fin Mimato. No soy de escribir muchos fics sobre esta pareja, pero este se me ocurrió de repente jaja.**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

_**Advertencia: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

Una chica pelirosa se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana como la lluvia caía. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto llorar…la razón era la de siempre, aquella razón que la carcomía día a día, su nombre…el amor…

"Es un estúpido"—pensaba mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por su rostro

Era su tormento, su dolor, su agonía…pero también su alegría, su felicidad…su sonrisa. El causante de todo esto…Yamato Ishida, mejor conocido como Matt por sus amigos. Desde que lo conoció en aquel viaje al digimundo cuando ella tenía 10 años y el 11 un sentimiento místico e inexplicable la invadió, al oírlo hablar, al tenerlo cerca…

Casi no se trataron, debido a tan diferentes ideas y formas de pensar, él un chico un tanto frío y "rebelde" y ella…una chica dulce y algo caprichosa. Debido a tan opuestas formas de ser tuvieron sus rencillas, a ella le molestaba y desesperaba que fuese tan frío, pero aún esa forma de ser que el tenía no cambiaba los sentimientos de la chica.

Cuantas veces él no le hizo llorar, sufrir…era cierto, Mimi podía llegar a desesperar, pero no para insultarle y hacerle sentir mal.

¿Como puedes ser mi agonía, pero mi principal alegría a la vez?—se dijo a si misma, las lágrimas no cesaban…sus ojos le comenzaban a pesar

¿Justo de ti me fui a enamorar? un chico frío, amargado, cabeza dura, pesado, creído…ya no quiero sufrir, daría lo que fuera por alejar este sentimiento de mi cabeza y arrancarte de mi corazón…aunque creo que eso será imposible por que estas marcado cuan tatuaje en el…--Dijo volviendo a sollozar

¡Te odio…te odio tanto!—repetía mientras apretaba los ojos

_Flash Back_

_Jaja si…nos fue de maravilla en la gira…todas las chicas enloquecieron—decía el rubio con una sonrisa triunfadora. Mimi apretó el pasto con su puño intentado sonreír…el ego de Matt le desesperaba…_

"_Esos ojos…me recuerdan al océano"—pensó—"¡Un momento!"—pensó al darse cuenta de lo que pensó (XD)_

_Mimi seguía abobada mirando al chico…cada gesto, esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente…no escuchaba lo que decía solo lo miraba, le parecía un ángel, tan sublime. Matt terminó de hablar y se sentó al lado de la chica, quedando esta totalmente roja_

_End Flash Back_

Te odio, te detesto Yamato Ishida—dijo sollozando—Y lo peor…lo que más odio de ti, es que aun así…te amo—dijo llevándose la mano al pecho—Ya no puedo con este sentimiento…te amo tanto, te odio tanto—dijo sonriendo irónicamente—Jamás pensé enamorarme de alguien como tu

Por su parte Matt se encontraba acostado en su habitación mirando el techo…sumido en sus pensamientos

¿"Que es lo que realmente siento?"—pensó

_Flash Back_

_¿__Siempre eres tan creído?—dijo alterada Mimi_

_¿__Y tu siempre eres tan caprichosa y desesperante?—dijo un molesto Matt_

_¡__Me tienes harta Ishida!—gritó furiosa la pelirosa_

_No vales ni mi tiempo—dijo indiferente el rubio. La chica lo miró fastidiada y se fue del lugar._

_Hermano…no deberías tratarla así—dijo Takeru_

_Nah…ella es la que comienza—dijo molesto_

_¿__Estás seguro?—preguntó de nuevo el menor de los rubios. Matt lo miró confundido…talvez…_

_¡__Deja de hacer preguntas absurdas!—dijo tomando sus cosas rápidamente y yéndose del lugar_

_End Flash Back_

La pregunta de Takeru lo había confundido… ¿En realidad era Mimi la que comenzaba? No…no siempre, la mayoría de las veces el hacía algún tipo de comentario sabiendo que la chica respondería.

No…no puede ser…es imposible, ella y yo…¡NO!—dijo para si mismo—Aunque…¡NO!

Matt tomó su abrigo y salió a caminar, no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo, necesitaba despejarse y su hogar no era el mejor lugar.

¿Será?...no lo creo, es prácticamente imposible…--se repetía mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos--¿será verdad eso de que "los opuestos se atraen" en el amor?—se preguntó--¡¡Diablos!!

"Después de todo Mimi no es fea…nada fea, a decir verdad…es una chica hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos miel, su sonrisa tan resplandeciente…su forma de ser, definitivamente, como ella no hay dos"—siguió pensando—No soporto esto… ¿Qué hago?

De pronto, Matt se vio frente al departamento de la chica…

¿Uh?—dijo confundido…¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? El chico se quedó ahí unos minutos…pensando si llamar a la puerta o no…

Mimi seguía llorando, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó que tocaron a la puerta…

¡Ya voy!—dijo con la voz entrecortada

Matt abrió los ojos de par en par…¿Después de todo había tocado?...

"Vamos Matt huye!"—pensó—No… ya no soporto este sentimiento…lo haré

¿Si?—La chica se sorprendió al mirar quien había llamado a la puerta

Matt la miró fijamente…sus ojos estaban rojos, las marcas de las lágrimas aun se veían…aun así parecía un hada, se veía tan linda…

Mimi…--dijo suavemente

Matt…¿Qué…que haces aquí?—preguntó sorprendida

Mimi…¡Te amo!—dijo finalmente

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿Acaso eso era un sueño? No, no lo era, eso lo comprobó al sentir los labios del rubio entrelazarse con los de ella.

Matt cortó el beso delicadamente…acarició el cabello de Mimi y la miró dulcemente…

Después de todo…no te odiaba—susurró el chico

Ni yo—Mimi sonrió y lo abrazó, para después unir de nueva cuenta sus labios…

_**Fin…**_


End file.
